Her Freedom
by HufflepuffBlonde
Summary: He was her everything, she was his toy. Will it always be this way? Will she ever be free? Loosely based on the episode ; Mad Love from Batman: The Animated Series. please read


Her Freedom

A/N: Okay so this is my first Joker/Harley story. Please don't criticise I am slowly updating my other stories so bear with me. I do not own batman, joker or Harley they belong to DC Comics and WB Cartoons.

Plot : He was her everything, she was his toy. Will it always be this way? Will she ever be free? Loosely based on the episode ; Mad Love from Batman: The Animated Series.

Harley's POV:

It's been 5 very long years.

Each has been turbulent, fast-paced, exciting; each has had the highs and the lows. But I still keep smiling, because that's what he'd want and expect me to do.

Don't get me wrong, I've loved being his little harlequin, being luckier than the rest; lucky that he's spared my life than others but there is always a part of me that always thinks in the back of my head 'what if one day, you're not so lucky?' I began to question it even more when he pushed me out of the window; even after seeing that beautiful flower my angel sent me.

My Angel.

But that's just it; what if he isn't actually 'my angel'? what if the bat was right and the only thing Mr. J really did love was himself? Snap out of it Harl; you shouldn't be questioning your love for him, god; you've proved it often enough. He's just busted you out of Arkham again, surely that's proof enough.

Looking at him now though, it does make me wonder whether I should confront him about it. 'C'mon Harl' I think to myself 'show a little backbone will ya'

So I make my way to his office and knock "WHAT" I hear through the door and nervously open it "M-M-Mr J?" I say with a little bit of fear "Harley go away for a few will ya? I'm trying to concoct a brilliant beyond brilliant plan to finally get rid of old batsy for good" I felt my lip begin to quiver; I just can't give up now, I've come this far "No" I said faintly but unfortunately for me, he had heard.

" What did you just say to me?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice, he clenched his fists slowly with emphasis "I said NO" this time I said it more loud and clear for him to hear.

The look on his face was that of pure anger; even more anger than the time he pushed me out of the window. I was expecting him to grab a fistful of my hair, but I didn't expect him to slap me very hard around the face; so hard that I lost my footing and fell on the floor, hitting my head against his desk in the process.

"How dare you talk back to me; after everything I have done for you, why I oughtta kill you right now" he said to me in spite. I could feel the tears running down my face, I suddenly had the urge to feel courageous, so I stood up and faced him, looking at him square in the eye, if he wanted to hurt me then I would hurt him; two can play at this game and I would make sure that I would win.

"After all you've done for me? Like what? Turning me insane? Making me become a criminal? Morphing me into this…this…"

"Into you?" he suggested.

I nodded in return. " I can't do this anymore" I said out loud making his smiling face fall, " I NEED to be by myself…I need to be Harleen again"

He looked pissed "YOU WANT TO BE HARLEEN AGAIN? GO BE HARLEEN, I DON'T NEED YOU. I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL"

I made sure that I had composure on my face. That I wasn't gonna crack " then I believe that we have settled all that we needed to discuss" I turned to the door and opened it, took off my mask and wiped the make up off my face using my arm; "goodbye mis…goodbye joker".

And I walked out. I actually did it. I walked out on the joker. I decided the first thing I was gonna do was go to the police dept. try and find the bat.

**GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPT.**

After securing a meeting with the bat I was put into an interviewing room to wait it out.

"Hello Harley" it was him. The bat.

" My name is Harleen" I replied. This shook him.

"So you've finally woken up have you?" he asked serenely.

"yeah for the first time in what feels like forever, I'm awake."

"What do you want miss Quinzel?" he asked impatiently.

" I want to pay for all the terrible things I've done, but not here…not in gotham city…somewhere far away." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"How do I know this isn't a game?" he asked. He had every right to feel nervous, I have played him in the past.

" because I want to get as far away from the joker as I can, and only you can help me…only you can help me be harleen again"

His eyes grew closer together as if he was contemplating something.

"All right Harleen, I'm in".

**3 MONTHS LATER**

My name is Harleen Quinzel. I am in a high security prison on a remote island, paying for the crimes I committed with the joker and now I can say I'm finally free.

THE END

A/N: so that's my first harley quinn oneshot. I know it's a little short but hey this was off of the top of my head after watching that batman episode tough love. I hope you all like it

R&amp;R

TwilighterRose


End file.
